familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anders Örbom (1675-1740)
Örebro, Sweden |Baptism = Lutheran |Siblings = |Death = Rödön, Sweden |Burial = Rödön, Sweden |Father = Anders Olofsson (bef1660-aft1675) |Mother = Anna Eriksdotter (bef1660-aft1675) |Spouse = Anna Elisabeth von Rohr (1701-1744) |Marriage = Solikamsk, Perm Krai, Russia |Children = Anders Örbom II (1720-1783) Carl Joachim Örbom (1721-1810) Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802) ^ Anna Catharina Örbom (1725) Gustaf Örbom I (1728-1730) Charlotta Örbom (1730-?) Gustaf Örbom II (1732-1807) Christopher Örbom (1735-1828) Sara Elisabeth Örbom (1736-?) Petrus Örbom (1738-?) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Notes = ^ Winblad line }} Captain Anders Örbom (May 9, 1675 – May 25, 1740) was a captain for the Swedish Empire during the Great Northern War. He was shot in the face at the Battle of Poltava and taken to Solikamsk, Perm Krai, Russia as a prisoner of war for 13 years. Name variations *Anders Örbom *Anders Orbom *Anders Öhrbom *Anders Orhbom *Anders Oerbom Parents His father was a man named Brask, who was a District Court Judge in Örebro. He possibly was Anders Olofsson (bef1660-aft1675). Birth He was born in Örebro, Sweden on May 9, 1675. His father was a man named Brask, who was a District Court Judge in Örebro. His birth and baptism has not been found because the baptism book for Örebro Nikolai for the years 1666 to 1692 is no longer extant. Military Anders joined the military in 1691 and he took part in the campaign at Humlebæk on Zealand, a Danish island where Copenhagen is located, in 1700. On July 7, 1701 he left camp and on July 9, 1701 he crossed the Düna River in Riga in Ukraine. There they conquered the Saxony troops and took about 700 prisoners. He fought in the Battle of Klissow on July 7, 1702 and the Battle of Pułtusk on April 21, 1703. He participated in the Battle of Reusch-Lemberg in 1704, and the Battle of Fraustadt on February 3, 1706, and was promoted to Lieutenant in the Jämtland rifle regiment. He participated on July 4, 1708 in the Battle of Holowczyn. He was wounded with a bullet to the face. The bullet remained lodged in his skull the remainder of his life. He also participated in the Battle of Lakowitz. Capture He was captured on the Dnepr River, in the Ukraine, on July 1, 1709. Anders was taken to Solikamsk, Perm Krai, Russia as a prisoner of war along with other officers captured during the Battle of Poltava. All the soldiers were executed, and the officers were imprisoned in Solikamsk. He married Anna Elisabeth Von Rohr (1701-1744) on September 5, 1719 in Solikamsk, Perm Krai, Russia. Anna's father was Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757), Lieutenant Colonel and Commander of Dalarö fortress, the military fortress east of Stockholm, on the Baltic. Her mother was Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg (1680-1758). Together Anders and Elisabeth had their first child in Solikamsk, Perm Krai, Russia: *Captain Anders Örbom II (1720-1783) of the Swedish Empire who married Christina Ruuth (1727-1781). Return from Russia Anders returned home to Sweden in 1721 or 1722 after 13 years of imprisonment. He was promoted to cavalry Captain with the Jämtland rifle regiment, and in 1727 became squadron chief. He lived in Brunflo, Sweden and later Rödön, Sweden. He had the following additional children: *Captain Carl Joachim Örbom (1721-1810) of the Jämtland rifle regiment who married Beata Dorothea Von Saltza (1721-1764) on July 11, 1754, and after her death remarried. *Major Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802) of the Jämtland rifle regiment who married Helena Ruuth (1729-1802). *Anna Catharina Örbom (1725) *Gustaf Örbom I (1728-1730) *Charlotta Örbom (1730-?) *Captain Gustaf Örbom II (1732-1807) of the Jämtland rifle regiment who married Sophia Lovisa Winnberg (1744-1807) *Christopher Örbom (1735-1828) of the Jämtland rifle regiment who married E.M. Sundström (1736-?) *Sara Elisabeth Örbom (1736-?) *Lieutenant Petrus Örbom (1738-?) of the Jämtland rifle regiment. He was born on December 22, 1738. Death Captain Anders Örbom died on May 25, 1740 in Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden and he was buried in Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden on June 5, 1740. Relationships Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) was the sixth, great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). He was the third, great-grandfather of John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914); and fourth, great-grandfather of Maria Elizabeth Winblad II (1895-1987). He was the seventh, great-grandfather of Anders Daniel Henric Pemer (1968) of Skogås, Sweden. He was the fifth, great-grandfather of Virgil Wayne Rapp (1927) of Cannon Falls, Goodhue County, Minnesota. He was the sixth, great-grandfather of Wayne Gustav Ohlsson (1945) of Iron County, Michigan. He was the ancestor of Yvonne Öhrbom (1949) of Värnamo, Sweden. See also *Anders Örbom (1675-1740)/Descendants *Anders Örbom (1675-1740)/Bibliography *Anders Örbom (1675-1740)/Images Timeline *1675 Birth in Örebro, Sweden on May 5, 1675. *1689 (circa) Joins military as a bugle boy in Life Guard Regiment Hussars, 3rd Cavalry around age 14. *1691 Becomes cavalryman in the Life Guard Regiment Hussars, 3rd Cavalry. *1701 Promoted to a corporal on June 12, 1701. *1702 Promoted to quartermaster on March 1, 1702. *1702 Participated in the Battle of Klissow on July 19, 1702. *1703 Participated in the Battle of Pułtusk on April 21, 1703. *1703 Promoted to second cornet on December 29, 1703. *1704 Promoted to first cornet on December 14, 1704 *1706 Promoted to second lieutenant at age 31. *1708 Promoted to first lieutenant on February 7, 1708. *1708 Battle of Holowczyn on July 14, 1708. *1709 Shot in the face during the Battle of Poltava and taken to Solikamsk, Perm Krai, Russia as a prisoner of war at age 34. *1722 Return to Sweden after release as prisoner of war and joins the Jämtlands Hästjägare squadron of the Jämtland rifle regiment. *1724 Promoted to ryttmästaren karaktär in the Jämtland rifle regiment on May 16, 1724. *1727 Promoted to cavalry captain ryttmästaren in the Jämtland rifle regiment. *1740 Died in Rödön, Sweden at age 65. Cavalry captains (ryttmästares) of the Jämtlands Mounted Rifleman (Hästjägare) squadron Captains of the Jämtlands Mounted Rifleman: *Captain Johan Blum (c1660-c1727) from 1719 to 1727 *Captain Anders Örbom (1675-1740) from 1727 until 1740 at his death *Captain Leonard Swede (c1680-c1742) from 1740 to 1742 *Captain Niklas Adolf von Kraemer (1696-1764) from 1742 to 1764 at his death *Captain David Samuel Silfverstolpe (c1700-c1773) from 1764 to 1773 *Captain Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815) from 1773 to 1778 when he was promoted to Major *Captain Nils Silfversköld (c1730-c1783) from 1778 to 1783 *Captain Pehr Alexander Rudbeck (c1740-c1786) from 1783 to 1786 *Captain Johan Herman Tideman (1745-?) from 1786 External links * Anders Örbom (1675-1740) at Findagrave * Anders Örbom (1675-1740) at Google Sites * Anders Örbom (1675-1740) at Wikipedia *Anders Örbom (1675-1740) at Wikidata Insignia File:2000px-Livregementets husarer vapen.svg.png|Livregementets husarer File:2000px-Jämtlands fältjägarregemente vapen.svg.png|Jämtlands fältjägarregemente Documents Image:Document missing.png|1675 birth Image:Orbom birth 001a.gif|Anders Örbom (1675-1740) in the International Genealogical Index Image:Rödön-C-2-1716-1751-Image-1170-page-224.jpg|1740 death and burial Genealogy Image:0148.5.png|Anders Örbom (1675-1740) in Minnen från fjällbygden och Fyrisvall (Memories of mountain areas) Svenska ättartal Orbom descendants 434.png|Svenska ättartal, page 434 Image:Orbom-Anders 1675.gif|Svenska ättartal, page 435 Image:Orbom-Erik 1724 001a.gif|Svenska ättartal, page 436 Image:Ruuth 1768-1822 001a.gif|Svenska ättartal, page 437 Image:Svenska ättartal 438.gif|Svenska ättartal, page 438 Image:Svenska ättartal 439.gif|Svenska ättartal, page 439 External links *Anders Örbom (1675-1740) at Findagrave *Anders Örbom (1675-1740) at Familysearch References Research *Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). On May 2, 2014 his birth in Örebro, Sweden was searched for and not found because the baptism book for Örebro Nikolai for the years 1666 to 1692 is no longer extant. Updated on May 2, 2014 with his death in Rödön, Jämtland, Sweden. *Yvonne Öhrbom writes on May 4, 2014: "Yes , in the Death-book for Rödön 1716-1751, C:2, page 224, I can read that he was buried 5 June 1740, in his 66 years age. I have copies from the Swedish war archive, there Anders Ö. by himself wrote; is born in Örebro, my age is 47 years, served for 31 year. Örebro 20 October 1722 and his name And. Örbom (it will be 1675) I have also his Track record. There is no churchbook for birth 1675 in Örebro St. Nicolai. In the book "Norrländska Slägter" - O.C. Ahlström; Anders Örbom born Maj 9, 1675 Örebro and died Maj 25 1740. Buried in Rödö Church 1740. I have been there, and a Verger tell me, the Church had burned, and all skeletals under the floor was moved out to the cemetery. I have also been at Fryele Church and cemetery. I had a meeting with two persons who know a lot from older times. They know where the area is, there Von Thor and Näsbyholm had places for their graves. But they had to take this area to other graves, because there was no other place for new ones! We know the area but not the exact place for Johan Christoffer v. Rohr`s grave. I also visited the Cemetery Management, and talk with a man, but he had not dates for graves from that time long ago. But he will Contact County Museum in Jönköping for their opinion, because they decide about this. So I wait just now for answer from him !! This will be a long letter ! But I want to tell you , I have do DNA-Test, FamillyTreeDNA, that you told me for two years ago. And I have got Test-results on my side. I Think it is a Little difficult to understand.! In June I shall take a trip to Russia and look at Viborg and Kexholm, and in July I shall take a trip to Austria, for look at the Place were Von Rohr was coming from. It is a Place near Linz." Category: Born in Örebro Category: Married in Russia Category: Resided in Brunflo Category: Died in Rödön, Sweden Category: Swedish language Category: Jämtlands fältjägarregemente Category: Non-SMW people articles